The Night of the Raven
by omgshx3itskatie
Summary: A story about a girl named Raven who has a power she knows nothing about she falls in love with a boy who she should have nothing to do with.
1. The Beginning

** The Night Of the Raven**

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

_She felt safe embraced in his strong arms. Tears streamed down her pale skin because of the pain and suffering both of them were going through.. "Why me! Why you.." She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her loves eye opened wide in pain, then there __he was, standing beside her. She shrieked, and then it was all over._

Raven was a typical gorgeous teenage girl living in the average world. It was her first day as a junior and she was ecstatic. 'Yes! Creative writing; first period.' Raven thought to herself looking over her schedule. Writing was her best subject, there was no doubt about that. She took a seat in the middle of the classroom and sat her books on her wooden desk.

"Hello class." The teacher welcomed as she walked into the doorway. "My name is Mrs. Smith and I am your creative writing teacher this year! Everyone take out your notebooks and--"

"Hey sorry I'm late. I got lost." The cutest blue-eyed charcoal black haired boy bust through the classroom door. He continued,"I'm new here, from Oregon."

"Alright well take a seat---umm--whats your name?" Mrs. Smith asked him.

"Spencer. My names Spencer." He said, almost dazed off in his own world. Then Raven noticed he was staring at her. And he had a grin on his face like she made his day.

"Now please take out your notebooks and write a short poem about anything you would like." Mrs. Smith instructed.

Raven started writing immediatley. Her yellow pencil smoothly jolted words out on the college ruled paper on the desk in front of her. Spencer sat down at the desk beside her while she wrote, and he pulled out his materials. Getting out his sheet of paper and pencil, he thought of what to write about. The clock ticked and tocked as the seconds passed. Still, a blank sheet of paper sit infront of him, where Raven, sat waiting for Mrs.Smith to call time. Looking at Raven gave him emotions he'd never felt before. His pencil moved quickly, scrabbling down words for his poem.

"Spencer, would you like to share your poem with the class?" Mrs. Smith asked.

Spencer's face turned red, scared to stand in front of the class and share his work. Raven smiled to herself seeing him. The adorable red taking over his once pale face. His dark hair made him look paler then he really was, but it all suited him so well.

He stood. Confidence taking over him. And he read,

_forgive me dear, _

_forgive me now, _

_i wish we could both_

_love somehow._

_its just so hard_

_cause of who i am_

_forgive me now, _

_and take my hand._

Mrs. Smith stood, jaw dropped. "Spencer, that's terrific. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith" Spencer conceitedly replied to her compliment.

Raven wanted to show this boy she had a little something up her sleeve too, of course the whole class knew how good she was at writing, except him.

"Mrs. Smith I'd like to share my poem." Raven said, taking her stand.

"Go ahead Raven." Mrs. Smith spunkily allowed.

Raven read;

_My knees start to shake,_

_When you're in sight._

_My mind is filled with wonder,_

_My heart with fright._

_When will this feeling stop?_

_When did it start?_

_How can I listen to my mind,_

_Without breaking my heart?_

_I'm so confused._

_What should I do?_

_I can't think of anything,_

_Except you._

_Should I ignore you,_

_Or just give it time?_

_I can't think straight,_

_My heart controls my mind._

Spencer eyes opened wide in amazement at Raven's poem. She was amazing, everything he'd ever longed for, and needed in his life. 'NO! Get those thoughts out of your head Spence!' He thought to himself, 'you can't hurt her. Not her, shes too good. I won't put her life in jeopardy.'

'rrrrrrrriing' The bell signaled the end of first period and gossiping students filled the hallways. Spencer picked up his books and spoke enthusiastically to Raven,

"Your writing is amazing. Maybe we could get together sometime and chat?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Raven answered him. She tried to control her joy, but she let out a giggle and a grin that punctured her face from ear to ear. She'd never felt this way about anyone.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**T****he Night of the Raven**

**Chapter 2: The Visitor**

"Good morning Raven." Spencer said to Raven in a overly joyful voice.

"Your in a good mood today.." Raven glumly said to him.

"Your not?"

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "Its raining outside! How can you be happy? Now I can't take Demitreace outside today."

"My apologies Raven, but who might Demitreace be?"

"My raven of course."

"Ha! A Raven with a raven? I've never heard of that before!"

Spencer was in a cheery, funny mood. How could Raven resist smiling? It had only been a few days, and they were inseparable. Talking in class, walking home together, going out for meals, Raven was certain he was the one.

"Raven.." Spencer softly spoke her name.

"Yes, Spence?" She answered, trying to keep her voice low so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He shyly questioned her. His face being overtaken by pink blossoms.

Her smile lit up the room, and he knew it was a yes, even before she said it.

Over the next two weeks they became closer and closer in there relationship, and how much they cared about each other. They knew this was love.

It was a Saturday morning in Ravens house, and her father was away on a business trip this weekend. Raven was told her mother died in a car crash when she was just an infant. Now, Raven was in the large wooden kitchen making herself breakfast when there was a heavy knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." She spoke out loud, sitting the carton of juice on the counter.

She opened the door to see a dark haired man standing in her doorway. She'd never seen the man in her life.

"May I help you?" Raven politely asked.

"Why yes, Raven, you may." He replied in a gruff voice, "I need something of yours, and I need it now."

"Well... what is it you need..." Raven was scared, and wondering how the man knew her name.

"I need your blood!" He snarled showing sharp fangs in his mouth as he pushed her through the door, throwing her against a mirror hanging on the wall behind them. Raven lie on the floor, waiting for him to shoot, or stab her. She desperately wanted to get up, but she hoped he'd spare her life.

"Who are you? I don't even know you! Why do you need _my _life?!" She questioned, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Raven.. the only way to kill a werewolf is to murder his love." The man spoke in a gentle voice.

"Werewolf?? What are you talking about?!" She felt like she was screaming at him now. The man chuckled as he leaned close to her. He put his lips against her ear and whispered, "Spencer.." And then she shrieked. Pain filling her body as if poison had been injected. That must have been it. A needle. Raven turned to look at the man, but realized a dog was bounding through the door! No, no dog. A wolf.

The wolf tore into the man's skin, ripping his jacket and sending a shrill snarl into the air. The man fell to the ground, and the wolf, with a scared, pleading look in its eyes, looked at Raven. She noticed a familiar something about him and managed to get the words out of her mouth, "Spencer...is that--you?"


	3. Part 1 The Truth  Part 2 Choices

**Night Of The Raven**

**Part One of Chapter Three: The Truth **

"Wait." The wolf spoke through a rough voice.

Then it began to take its true form. Soon enough Spencer was standing above Raven with just blue jeans on. As soon as his full human form returned he fell to the ground, taking deep breaths.

"Spence, are you alright?"

"Fine, just weak."

"Why didn't you tell me before...?"

"I thought you would think I was lying, and you would hate me. You mean to much to me. I can't tell you something like that, I know you wouldn't believe me Rave.."

"Spencer.." Raven tried to move herself over to him, but the pain all over her body prevented her from doing so.

"Raven, don't move. Your hurt.. where does it hurt the most?"

"Oh, mostly my head where I hit the mirror, and my neck where he injected the poison I guess." Raven answered, reaching at the slits on her neck.

"Injection..."Spencer trailed of, moving to look at her neck.

"Oh.. my... God... he bit you.."

"He what? Why would he do that?"

"Rave, he was a vampire.."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? AM I GOING TO DIE?"

"Nooo, Rave calm down. Listen carefully to me, we must act fast, you need help. You have two choices you can make."

**Part Two of Chapter Three: Choices**

Raven paced back and fourth of the house that held all of the anxious werewolves. Spencer sat on the plaid red couch in front of her, waiting for her to make her decision.

"Spencer, I don't think I can make my decision this fast."

"I'm so sorry Raven, you have to. You can either stay with me for eternity, but face many dangers. The pain of changing to my kind will be tormentful. Or you can stay a vampire, and be banned from seeing me forever."

"I.. I want to become a werewolf."


	4. Becoming A Werewolf

**Chapter Four: Becoming A Werewolf**

"Listen, Raven, I don't think you realize how much pain it is." Spencer informed her with a weary look in his eyes.

"I don't care! I love you..." Raven yelled at him, tense from stress.

"Okay, its settled then. Let's do this." Mrs. Turner, Spencer's mother said. She walked up to Raven and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Be brave girl.. be brave..."

Changing from vampire poison to becoming a werewolf is a long and terribly painful process. To begin, the werewolves frantically ran around the wood cottage finding all the appropriate items for the process. Mr. Turner would be the one to suck out the vampire venom, and bite Raven again. Mrs. Turner fetch ice and filled the bathtub up with ice. Spencer got rice bags and had them heated up **very** hot. He lay them out beside the tub full of ice. Raven sat aside watching the werewolf gang do everything she had no idea about.

"Alright. Raven, come lie down in the bathtub." Mr. Turner said.

"Oh.. alright."

"Raven.. you might wanna take of your clothes or put on a bathing suit." Spencer's dad said in a serious tone.

"Awkward.. but alright. Bra and underwear alright?"

"Thats fine."

Spencer walked up to raven and kissed her so passionately she forgot completely about all the weird things happening to her.

She lay down almost naked in the freezing tub of ice.

"Ahh, cold!" She shrieked.

"Well your about to be **very **hot." One of the other werewolves known as Lyle said to her. Lyle was a handsome boy. He had blond hair and deep green eyes. He was tan.. like an Abercrombie model on one of the posters--

"OWW!" Raven yelped shuffling her legs.

"Hold her Spencer!" Mrs. Turner yelled at her son.

"Mom! I can't do that!" Spencer yelled with tears filling his eyes.

"You have to son! Now!! George you help him!"

The two boys rushed to hold her from making Mr. Turner lose his grip on the bites on her neck. His teeth were in her skin, and he was sucking disgusting, black venom from her neck.

"Owww, it burns!! It burns!! Someone help!!" Raven screamed with tears streaming down her face.

With all the pain in this process Raven was recalling memories from her past, that she couldn't remember now.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Mom! Mom!! Please come back mom! No, run from the flames! No!! They got you mom! Please don't cry! Please come back for me mom! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me..."

Spencer cried as he watched the women he loved scream in pain.

Mr. Turner moved his head away from her, "Quick, Sylvia, get the blankets ready. Boys move her to the rice bags. The venom's out."

Spencer picked her up and laid her down on the hot rice bags.

"No!! No more heat!!" Raven screamed.

Spencer and George held her down once more. Mr. Turner nuzzled his head in her neck and pricked her skin just enough for the werewolf venom to get in her blood stream.

"Now I'm cold!!! Ahhh!"

Mrs. Turner covered her in blankets and tried to keep her as warm as possible.

"I—I--" Raven blacked out. It was normal in the process, and as soon as she woke back up she fell into a deep sleep.

"W-w-w--" Raven stuttered as she awoke.

"Shh, stay down. You need rest, your weak. Mom, bring the food. She's up." Spencer said.

"Here you are dear." Mrs. Turner handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits.

"Thank you." Raven said, "I need Demeatreace."

Just then she heard in her head, "I'm here Raven. I'll be there soon, I'm on my way."

"Wha-whatt! I can hear him.." Raven said out loud.

"You can hear who?" Spencer said confused.

"Demeatreace. That's the power my mother told me of in my dream. I know what happened to her Spence.. I was there, but little. One or two. I kept screaming for her.. there was a fire.."

"You don't need to explain Rave.. the process brings back memories."

"WHAT!" Rave said trying to sit up, "YOWW!"

"Relax, don't move. Your too weak." Spencer explained, "You'll be weak for sometime."

Mrs. Turner rushed in, "Spencer... there... here.. for her."


End file.
